Two Is Better Than One
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Dee and Dum get in a fight over who Alice loves more. How will she react to this? Are they just like her younger brothers, or something possibly more? ONESHOT TweedlesxAlice


Alice had grown quite close to the people of Heartland, but none closer then the Bloody Twins. Whenever she came to visit, Blood assumed it was to borrow books, only to be sadly mistaken when she went to play with the twins. Elliot usually thought it was to help him with paperwork, but was bitterly disappointed to see her hang around the twins when they guarded the gates. The twins used to surprise that she would come and see them over the stupid hare or the boss, but they were happy that she spent more time with them than anyone else in Wonderland. It made them feel special in a way that made their clocks tick a little faster every time they saw her and give them a feeling of euphoria when they saw her smile. And they began thinking of her in more ways. Lady became friend. And friend became onee-san. They knew the next step, and they were ready to take it, but what they didn't know is that one; she might not be ready for something or might not feel for them in that way. And two, they both loved her, wanting her for themselves not to share. Some nights they would debate about it. "You know that I love onee-san, right brother?" Dee asked, his adult form lying across from his identical pink twin, who stared back, nodding. "So do I brother… Why don't we share onee-san?" Dee chuckled, and sat up.

"I'm not that willing to share. She's mine after all" Dum sat up, with a hurt face. "But, that's not fair. I love onee-san more than you do!" he cried, pushing his twin off the bed on which they laid, scowling as he stared down into the blue eyes of his brother, who glared back. "No, I love onee-san more!" he stood from the floor, and grabbed his lance, swinging it over his head and towards Dum. Dum merely moved to the side, as the sharp blade just missed him, the smooth edge slid just right over his arm as it was brought down over the bed, which fell in two. "Let's just decide by killing each other! Whoever dies loses!" Dee shouted, as Dum grabbed his own lance to defend himself. At times like these, the twins found themselves at equal strengths and wits, as they violently swung at each other with their sharp blades and each knew the others plot and strategies. In plain words, they could go one for hours and hours and no one would die yet. They were just that good. After about two hours of swinging at each other, and practically tearing their bedroom apart, they both heaved sighs, dropping their lances, and falling next to each other, panting from the running and swinging. "This solves nothing…" Dum muttered, his eyes glaring pinkish red daggers into his twins blue ones. They almost reminded him of Alice's sky blue eyes, just a tint or two darker.

"You know what… Let's just let onee-san decide who she loves more" Dee answered, sitting up and tying his hair back up. Dum looked to his now tattered and bleeding clothes and to Dees. "We should get changed. If onee-san sees this, she'll scold us again" he reminded, standing and taking his shirt off, examining the various cuts and gashes. "But it turns you on, doesn't it?" Dee chuckled. The pink twin looked to his brother with a bewildered look. "What does?" he asked, grabbing a new shirt from the small closet, and grabbed some spare pants. "When onee-san scolds us…" a wicked smirk formed across the blue twins face. Dum thought about it for a minute, before sighing, and straightening the pink tie around his neck. "That's not the point, Dee. She's only picking one of us" Dee nodded, and began to take his bloodied shirt off as well. "May the best man win then?" Dum offered a small smile, and Dee simply laughed in return. "Don't worry. I plan to"

-x-

The next day, Alice came to visit, as planned. After being nagged and nagged by the boss, she decided to attend a tea party and head to his library before she played with the twins. The Mafioso sat at the head of the table, grinning in triumphant victory as the foreigner seemed to sigh in defeat. "You know how long it has been since you last visited?" he questioned, smirking as he sipped tea from his cup. "I visited yesterday, Blood. You just were doing territory negotiations in the park" she deadpanned, quickly finishing the tea and standing from the table to leave. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist and sent her flying back down towards the chair she stood from. "Hey! Blood!" she shouted, as he kept a tight iron grip on her wrist. "It's rude to dismiss yourself young miss. You should ask to be excused and seeing how you attending my library next, you will have to just sit here and wait" he chuckled with a dark smirk as the foreigner folded her arms across her chest, eyes narrowing and eyebrows pinching together with irritation. It must have taken ages for him just to finish the cup. After what might have been thirty minutes, he sighed, putting the now emptied cup down. Sitting up, she looked towards the man with the tall hat with wide eyes. "Can we go now?" she asked with a shred of hope hidden in her voice. "I've only had one cup, Miss. I do indeed plan on indulging myself in another cup of this tea" he sneered, snapping his gloved white fingers as the maid came and filled his cup to the brim. She slouched back in her chair, glaring at her empty cup at the table. It seemed to stare back with mockingly. "So, how are you enjoying living at the clock tower? Having fun pleasuring the clock maker?" he jeered, laughing into his cup as a blush raised to the girls cheeks, as she glared at the Mafioso, who merely smirked in return. "Not so well? How about the incubus? Or possibly the lizard assassin"

Blood was enjoying tormenting the girl, slowly sipping his tea in small amounts and making light teasing conversation, in which he got bitter glares and sharp replies. He was enjoying himself to the fullest. Now all he needed was to give the paperwork to Elliot and his day would be complete. He had used up all of his topics, and didn't know what else to bring up, until an idea came to mind. "You know, the twins caused so much noise last night. They got injured a good bit, that they didn't even show up at the gates today…" he smirked, as the girl became suddenly alert, and her head snapped to face with, a look of worry crossed her face. "They what?" she screeched, jumping from her chair, and out of reach of the well clothed man, who made no attempt to catch her as she scurried from the table and towards the twins bedroom. He would catch her again, and when he did, he would make her life a living hell when he caught her again

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran, and thoughts raced through her head, so many that she almost tripped over as she ran. Why did she care about them so much? They were her friends, right? And only that… right? They didn't love her that way… did they? She never actually thought about the possibility that the twins might be in love with her. Who would she pick? It was wrong to love two men at one time right? How could she possibly pick from the two? Dee was sweet and kind, and preferred being direct while Dum tended to keep what he thought hidden, but he was definitely a sweetheart. With these thoughts, she didn't even notice when she ran into the door of their room. She fell back, and felt stupid for running directly into the door. Rubbing her head, she felt a small knot swell in her head, as her fingers ran through her hair gently. It throbbed painfully, and even worse, some maids had seen the entire thing, and were giggling quietly behind her. The door swung open, as the long haired twin looked out with a dark face, which softened as he saw her. "O-Onee-san… You're here early…" he spoke with surprise, as the pink twin also came over to the door. "Onee-san!" his expression was happy, but then it went serious as she stared at the twins with a glare, her arms folded across her chest, her pointer finger tapping her arm in annoyance. "Onee-san?" they questioned in unison. She remained silent, her hangs covered her eyes and her fists clenched into tight balls. They didn't understand why she was upset, until her fists collided with their heads. "Owww! Onee-san? What are you doing?" they cried, shielding their heads in case of another blow. "Blood told me about what you did yesterday! Why did you do it" she growled, pushing the two inside, before slamming the door behind her. The two sat on their bed, a look of shame washed over their faces, as she stood before them. She was going to release hell itself on these two! Why would they do that? "What are you talking about, onee-san?" Dee asked, trying to laugh it off, only to receive another pound to the head. Dum stayed silent, staring at the blue of the carpeting and the red of her shoes. "Dee, tell me!" she demanded, walking closer towards the two. The blue one shrugged with false innocence, and the sound of a groan and a fist hitting a cranium filled the air. Dum remained silent. "Dum, tell me what happened" she said, with a warm smile. Dum couldn't lie. This was his chance to win her over! "We were fighting over you, onee-san"

This made her dark tense aura lift, with sudden recognition. "W-Why would you do that?" she shouted, a blush forming across her cheeks with scarlet tint. "We were debating about whom loved you more… Which I do obviously" Dee smirked towards his brother who frowned. "No, I love her more!" He shouted, standing and shoving his brother, who shoved him back. "Dee! Dum! Stop it!" she somehow stopped the two, as they clenched the collars of each other's shirts and raised their fists towards each other. "It doesn't matter who loves me the most!" she stated, with a serious face, whilst trying to get their hands off each other. The two looked shocked, almost frozen even. "Onee-san, you don't love us?" their sad faces and wide eyes caused a pang of guilt to wash over her. "Well… I need to be honest myself…" she heaved a sigh, taking a seat between the two, and taking both their hands in her own. They felt their faces become warm as a light blush formed. "I… I don't know who to choose" she admitted, clenching their hands tightly as to ward off the sickening feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. "Wait, what? So you love us, onee-san? Which one of us do you love?" they asked, both holding their breath and waiting for her prompt answer. She sighed, and loosened her grip on both of their hands slightly. "I can't choose between the two of you. I love you both so much… But… I think that it is bad to love two at one time, don't you?" her eyes were wide and curious as the two men looked from her to each other and then back to her again. Wicked smirks formed across their faces, and they both held her hands as well. "Onee-san…" they murmured, and in one fluid motion, pushed her back onto the bed, each holding one of her arms up above her head, their other hands taking a place on either side of her head. Her skin darkened many shades of red as she stared up helplessly at the twins, who leaned close, and kissed her cheeks gently, Dee wrapping his arms around her neck, and Dum wrapping his around her waist. "Of course it's alright, onee-san… After all, two is better than one"


End file.
